The Rogue Life
by JamminShorty13
Summary: Sakura has left the Leaf village in pursuit of Sasuke. But she runs into a couple problems along the way. ItaSaku and maybe some SasuSaku and perhaps some other pairings.
1. On The Road

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto.

But Please Review! :)

* * *

In the Land of waves there is turmoil brewing...

* * *

It had been a long time since Sasuke had left me...it has been three long years since the Konhagakure had officially put me in the Bingo Book as a rogue ninja.

Me. Sakura Haruno.

No one would have ever guessed that me, the perfect girl. The best medic other than Tsunade herself would leave the village in pursuit of some silly fantasy. The idea of getting Sasuke to come back. Of course that silly Naruto still tried to keep that promise he made to me six years ago. But since the Akatsuki; the group of rogue ninja after the Jinchuuriki, the tailed beasts, he had been in hiding and not looking for sasuke. So i left in pursuit of him, trying to release Naruto from the silly promise he could never keep.

But i have been having some problems lately with the Akatsuki. Actually two little annoyances that wouldn't leave me alone. Ironically the two little annoyances were Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother who had killed their entire clan. Along with his fishy looking partner had been following me for a couple days. They hadn't approached me but I knew they were there.

"Those stupid Akatsuki just won't leave us alone!" screamed Inner.

"Don't you think I've noticed?" I mumbled to her. I must have looked crazy talking to myself.

I was quickly approaching a town, I was planning on giving them the slip there. I think it was Tanzuka town up ahead. I was a bit lost.

I knew I was in the land of waves but I wasn't really sure where. "Thats because your stupid!" yelled inner. I stopped. A spark of anger erupted.

"You think your so great?" I started mentally punching inner.

* * *

About a mile behind Sakura...

* * *

"What is that crazy girl doing up there?" Kisame said. Itachi was silent and stoic as normal. Kisame just continued to ramble on about how weird this girl was.

"Itachi remind me-" Kisame started "why we're here and not looking for the nine-tails?"

Itachi just continued to walk forward not answering kisame's question. Kisame sighed loudly to show his impatience. But he should know itachi well enough but now. Itachi although silent was thinking the same thing. This girl was nothing special except her hair color and her mission. To get his silly brother to leave his dream behind. The one to kill him. His older brother for what he did to his clan..Itachi mentally shuddered remembering that night and what he had to do.

"Itachi?" Kisame asked. Itachi turned his red eyes toward his blue companion. "She stopped and is facing us."

He turned his sharingan toward the little girl. She indeed was stopped and glaring at them. "We will continue forward"

Kisame laughed in anticipation, itachi just walked forward and went to face what this little girl had to say.

* * *

After i had had my little spat with inner. I finally got the courage to stand up to those annoying bugs behind me. I could prove inner wrong.

"CHA!" I yelled. I stopped...man i must really look stupid.

I stood in waiting for the two. I mentally prepared for what might happen. They were S-ranked criminals. I thought of sasuke as i watched itachi openly approach me. They were kind of dumb to do that. They underestimate my power..I smirked. They were in for a Big surprise. Anyhow back to sasuke..i can't believe i forgot him for a minute. The two actually looked similar. You could definitely tell they were related. I wonder what he was doing. If had heard of my defecting from the village. Was he even still with Orochimaru? Orochimaru was one of the legendary Sanin..Along with Tsunade and Jiriya. Although Lord Jiriya is now deceased unfortunately thanks to Pain. He was a member of the Akatsuki and one of Jiriya's old students from the great war. I jumped when i heard their footsteps even closer. I let my mind wander, that could have got me killed.

I started studying them to make sure that wouldn't happen. Sasuke was my goal and I would lose sight of that. I wouldn't let this stop me. I stood there waiting for this part to play out.

* * *

Well thats the end of Chapter one! Review and let me know what you think! :) Arigatou, Jammin.


	2. The Whisper

Hello! I think this chapter is the better of the two! Things are heating up!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto.

I stood facing the two S-ranked ninja; I should have kept walking. I should have ignored their presence and went straight to the town and lost them. Then again I should have done a lot of things. This could be one of the worst ideas I have had in the last 3 years…

"_What was your first clue_?" asked Inner.

I ignored her. I needed to show that I wasn't this little girl who couldn't handle herself. I was Hokages apprentice. I was a Konoha kunoichi. I was a medic Nin from the leaf one of the best under Tsunade. I trained under one of the legendary Sanin. I asked to be her apprentice shortly after sasuke had left the village and right before Naruto had left on his two year journey with Jiriya, another Sanin. I was tired of falling behind my fellow shinobi, my friends and my teammates. I could do more than handle myself now thanks to Tsunade. I was more insulting her now with my defection; she didn't understand my choice. But she let me leave.

"_You could always go back to Konoha…let boys handle it." _Whispered Inner.

I scoffed. "Without some sort of progress? Or even some sort of information on the Akatsuki? I don't think so." I replied. Inner disappeared apparently dissatisfied with my answer. "Fine. Be that way" I said stubborn as always.

As I watched Itachi, I started thinking about sasuke again. I was nowhere near his level. I would never be. Nevertheless, if I could take him down at least I would be happy even if it meant losing my life in the process, which probably would be the outcome.

"Kami, What is taking these guys so long-" I started mumbling. But then it hit me.

"Shit!" There was no way I, the queen of Gen Jutsu was, in fact trapped in one. I quickly made the handsign and my chakra surged.

"Release!"

When the air around me shimmered, I groaned inwardly. I looked quickly around looking for the men. They were nowhere to be found. I grabbed a kunai and closed my eyes looking for any sort of chakra signature.

My senses expanded as I thought about my stupid situation.

These guys would never leave on an open invitation. Especially not knowing who I was and whom I had connections to. The Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki…that's who they were after. If the Intel was right that is. It was now painstakingly obvious why they were following me. They wanted Naruto.

"_I knew you should have kept walking._" Inner chastised me. It was unnecessary since I already knew the stupidity of my actions.

Where were they? Those god dammed ninja we're hiding their chakra signatures I was sure of it. "_I told you…you should have kept walking. But then again when do you ever listen to me?_" That was it. "Would you just-" I started losing my focus to concentrate on Inner.

"Hello Sakura-San" Whispered a hot voice in my ear.

My stomach dropped. "_Shit…"_

Well That's Chapter 2! Pleas Review!

Arigatou,

Jammin


	3. The Kidnapping

Hey Guys! :) Thanks for the reviews! I had a spark of writers intuition and I pulled out this chapter faster than i thought i was going to. Enjoy! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Naruto. :)

* * *

* * *

I jumped away from the body that was pressing against my own. "Good job finding the genjutsu." laughed Kisame Hoshigaki. The big blue fish man was once a part of the deadly Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. He had his large sword named Samehada strapped to his back; it was rumored that this sword could take away your chakra with one swipe of its immense blade. There was no way I was getting anywhere near him or that sword of his.

"…" I just stared at the two men. Well, I thought that Kisame was a man. His fish-like features didn't reassure me.

"Medic Ninja from The Hidden Leaf village, Hokages apprentice. Why would you defect from the village?" Itachi asked. I again just stared at the man. I wanted to shout that it was none of his business; it was his fault that I had to leave my home. If he hadn't massacred his clan Sasuke wouldn't have left and Team 7 would still be together. I wouldn't have had to leave.

"_Quite having a pity party. Sasuke made his own decisions and Itachi had nothing to do with it. __You__ also made your own decisions…" _Inner reminded me.

I frowned. She was right as usual. I wanted to blame someone for all of my misfortunes and Itachi was an attractive candidate. But as Inner pointed out, no matter the actions of others we all make our own decisions.

Maybe that's why I stopped my retort to Itachi.

Not including the fact if I made him angry he would kill me faster than I could say oops. I scoffed mentally, and I'm the one who stopped to have a little chat with them.

"She's absolutely mouth watering Itachi, Can we keep her to ourselves?" asked Kisame. Itachi said nothing but continued to stare at me with that sharingan of his.

"I'm not a piece of meat, Kisame. Hate to disappoint." I sneered. He laughed.

"So she does speak!"

"Of course I do. There are reasons for being silent."

"Oh really? What might that be?"

"Hn" I scoffed. That didn't deserve an answer.

I just looked at the fish man. He wouldn't stop smirking at me, which made me uneasy as it was. On top of that I was starting to get uncomfortable under Itachi's gaze also. If he was going to stare at me then I'll stare right back. So I studied him. His hair was the exact same color as Sasukes. That raven blue color that set off his skin and sharingan to perfection.

"_It must be an Uchiha thing_." I thought.

He wore the traditional Akatsuki robe; His headband had a gouge in it as with all Akatsuki members. His sharingan was fully developed obviously. The Tomoe would occasionally spin. Why I wasn't sure. I never got to study that kekkai Genkai. His face was void of emotion. He probably didn't have any.

"_What was your first clue? The massacre?"_ Hissed Inner "_Or was it when he nearly killed his own brother?" _

I flinched. This man was not something mess with. Neither one of them was. But what was I doing? Facing two of the most wanted shinobi in the world. To late to change it now, so I better make the best of it…somehow.

"So. Why have you been following me?" I asked, breaking the suffocating silence. Itachi said nothing. I stared into his eyes transfixed. The wind rustled the leaves up around us and swayed his hair into his face…He lifted a hand to move them out of his eyes. This man was actually rather handsome.

"_DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?" _Inner crashed in. I stumbled back, That bastard he was trying a genjutsu on ME?

"Stay out of my head" I growled.

Kisame laughed at me. "She's a feisty one isn't she?"

I growled again. I reached for a kunai. I charged at them. "Heh" Kisame said pulling out his sword. I disappeared. He looked around frantically. "What? There's no way she's that fast!"

I appeared behind the two. Itachi just moved his eyes to watch me. I threw my kunai at Kisame. It got his arm holding his sword. "Why you-" He ran at me. I tossed my hair back. I smiled. I channeled my chakra into my hand and hit the ground, "HAAAHHHHHH" I screamed.

It made his advance falter. Itachi jumped out of the way like it was nothing. I couldn't continue this fight much longer or Itachi would know my movements to well. Kisame's foot got stuck in the ground. I started weaving handsigns. If I could get them in this Jutsu I could escape…

"Cherry Blossom havoc!" My chakra surged-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Itachi with a kunai to my throat. I froze, and in turn my chakra faded. He was just over there; how did he make it over here? "Shit." I mumbled, I almost had my Jutsu activated. He would have been caught. Then again this was Itachi Uchiha we were talking about.

I wasn't done yet. My clone disappeared out from Itachi's grasp. I jumped out from the trees running like the wind about a mile up the road. I looked back and they were standing there. I was almost to the town and safety and then I saw someone running beside me. I channeled my chakra into my feet so I would go faster but a couple shurikan were thrown. I jumped back out of the way. I landed just in time to dodge Itachi once but he was in front of me in the next second.

"Fuck" I mumbled. He came at me so fast I didn't have time to defend myself. Itachi was on top of me pinning me down. "Stop fighting." He warned. I struggled beneath him. There was no way this was happening. Kisame appeared beside us. "Hey little one. That kind of hurt my ankle." He said. Kisame brought Samehada down beside me and I felt my chakra leave me.

"So the rumors are true." I said. I stopped fighting there was no use without my chakra.

Itachi got off of me seeing as how he knew I had no chance of fighting now. My taijutsu skills hardly could compare to lee. Let alone him.

"What rumors?" asked Kisame

"That your sword takes away chakra." I said wearily.

"Oh yes. Your chakra is very tasty I might add." He said. I sighed. "So what do you want with me?" I asked.

"You will coming with us" Itachi said. "Well I figured that. Why else would you follow me for days? I mean what are you going to do with me?" I said

Kisame laughed in anticipation. "Whatever we want to do with you little one."

I rolled my eyes. Itachi started walking in the opposite direction grabbing my arm and pulling me along. "You could be more gentle," I murmured.

"Gentle?" asked Kisame. "Good luck with that."

I ignored Kisame's ramblings. "You never answered my question." I said to Itachi softly since he was the one obviously in charge.

Itachi never stopped or wavered when he answered. It was something that even though Kisame's teasing instilled fear in me, terrified me even more.

"You don't need to know what we are going to do _with _you…But when you are going to be _used_ for."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Well that's the end of Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed I know I did! Tune in again and we'll find out where Itachi and Kisame take her next!

Until Next time,

Jammin :)


	4. Not so Innocent

_His hands roamed all over my scar-ridden body. I let my hand run through his raven blue hair that was a soft as a feather. I let a light moan escape my lips as I felt his hardness rub against me. He lifted my shirt up and he began to kiss down my stomach._

'_I can't believe this.' I thought as he lifted his head up from my chest "Sasuke..." I whispered as he kissed me. We were in the camp that I had been brought to by- "Having fun Sakura-Chan?" Whispered Itachi as he looked into my eyes; I stifled a scream as I realized it was Itachi's lips roaming my body not Sasuke's. I tried to push him off as I let out a scream- _

I woke up covered in sweat and screaming my head off. "What are you doing?" Whispered Itachi as he covered my mouth. I struggled against him remembering my dream. "you-you dirty _bastard_!" I squelched. "I'm sorry. I wasn't going to listen to you fantasize about my young brother all night, okay?" he threw back. I stopped. That was all a dream?

'_Well of course it was-there's no way sasuke would be doing any of that!" _Inner said. I sighed as I relaxed in Itachi's arms. He let go, "are you done screaming like a banchi now?" he asked sternly. I nodded laying back down. I was exhausted, but way to keyed up to go back to bed.

So I laid there in silence for what seemed like hours, with the big blue fish man snoring softly on the other side of the camp. "Itachi?" I asked. He didn't acknowledge me just continued to stare at the fire. I sat up and looked at him.

"Why aren't you sleeping? I mean I know you're this big bad Uchiha but-"

"Someone has to stand guard…and obviously Kisame wasn't going to"

I was silenced by the simple answer. Even I should have known that. So I studied his features instead. He looked a little like sasuke their hair was the same, that raven blue color. The eyes also we're pretty much verbatim. He had bags under his eyes that showed for his countless nights of rest.

"See something you like?" He whispered. I blushed and looked away. "Obviously not. You're an S-class murderer. Why would I like anything I see?" I said. He got up and leaned down and whispered,

"Because you're not as innocent as you make everyone believe"

I gasped and was about to object but all I remember was a foreign chakra enter my body and the base of my neck knocking me out. I fell into the blackness once again…

When I awoke for the second time camp was all packed up and I was sitting against a rock. Kisame and Itachi were conversing over a map in front of me. Their backs were turned. Here was my chance!

I slowly got up without making a noise and as soon as I took a step in the direction of the forest Itachi appeared in front of me. "Good morning" I sighed. Of course, there was no way I was escaping. "Do you want to bathe?" asked Itachi I looked at him. "you'd let a prisoner go out of your sight to go bathe?" I asked questioning his sanity. This guy was an ANBU captain?

"Who said you were going to be alone?" asked Kisame.

I looked at the two men. It was either bathe with Kisame or not at all.

I sighed once again. It seems all I was doing was sighing today. "Fine. But can I have some food when I get back?" I asked.

"Maybe." Said Kisame as he grinned.

"You Akatsuki do take pretty good care of your prisoners" I smiled teasing him.

"Only the pretty ones." I rolled my eyes as silly Kisame. '_Are you really teasing the enemy?' _asked inner in disbelief. I guess I was. Itachi handed me cloths. "What's this? I asked.

"You obviously are a kunoichi from Konoha. You're also traveling through Konoha enemy territory."

"Ah" I said. That's all I had to say I took the cloths and saw that there was a half a black kimono with clean underwear. '_Not bad Itachi_' I thought. Kisame and I walked down to the stream as Itachi slaved over the map once again.

"So Kisame…where are we going?" I asked as I stripped down to just my panties. There was no way I was getting all the way naked in front of this man. I tip toed into the water and relished how good the cool water felt against my skin.

"Here!" he tossed me a bar of soap wrapped in a washcloth once I was in all the way. I caught it no problem and Kisame turned as he waded in to give me some privacy. I was actually touched by that, "well we're going north. I'll tell you that," he said. I did the calculations in my head. So we'd be going to the lightning country, hmm.

"What are you thinking about over there little kunoichi?" he asked looking at me, So much for privacy.

"Nothing really, to be honest. What happened to that privacy I was getting?" I asked as I shot a glance in his direction. He stuttered. "Oh y-y-yeah." I chuckled and finished up my bath. I quickly got out and put on my new cloths with my black shorts. I washed my old underwear so I would have clean ones. I didn't think Itachi would continue to get me underwear. I pulled my hair into a bun and gathered my things up.

"ready Kisame?" I asked. The big man walked out of the water stark naked. Apparently he wasn't shy, so I studied the shark man. He had all man parts but he still looked like a fish. I didn't get it. He quickly robed up '_do you realize this man goes commando' _said inner. I had wondered where she went. "Obviously" I said. He looked over at me with a puzzled look and I just waved my hand.

We walked back up to Itachi and he was waiting on the rock that I had woken up on this morning. He put my other cloths in a pack Kisame was just about to hoist on his shoulders

"Well off we go." Kisame said as Itachi looked at me then Kisame and started walking up the road.

"Just another day in paradise…" I whispered. I sighed once again as I looked up in the sky to see a bird floating overhead.


	5. Approval and Decisions

Heyy Guys! :) So So So So Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I've been really busy! O.O But anyways, here ya go! Please Review!

Oh and If you are a vampire fan like moi ^.^ if you have any suggestions to any stories for me to read give me some! :) Oh and if you don't already watch the vampire diaries on the CW. Its awesome. Read the books too, they're even better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters.

* * *

Maybe comparing this to paradise was being excessively pleasant.

The only one who talked to me was Kisame and all it ever was involving was something sexual. Although, sometimes it was better than some of the conversations Naruto and I have had. Itachi hadn't spoke to me since that night when he invaded my dreams. '_I didn't mind him there, in fact I wouldn't have minded if it was Kiba for god sakes.' _Inner said.

I ignored her. There was no reason to respond to something as silly as that. Kiba? I scoffed. I peaked ahead to see if they had looked. No such luck, of course not.

I wasn't quite sure why I wanted for them to notice me. It's not like I cared for their approval. '_You want Itachi's….' _Inner whispered. 'No I don't!" I spat at her. All I wanted was to get away form these lunatics.

I sighed as I stared at Itachi ahead of me. We have been walking all day in the same direction and passing the same things…

"Oh for kami's sake!" I yelled I stopped walking and made the release handsign and felt my chakra surge. I woke up over somebody's shoulder, Kisame it looked like. "I'm only going to ask nicely once…PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!" I yelled. Kisame jumped and quickly let go of me. I stared at the two men in disbelief.

Itachi had put me into a gen-jutsu without me even being able to tell. "Why would you put me into a stupid gen-jutsu?" I squealed. "I don't see how I owe you any sort of answer." Itachi replied. I blushed.

"Right, because I'm not only being held hostage and being taken somewhere against my will. I don't see how that constitutes any sort of answer to the simplest question."

Itachi just stared. I growled and I ran past Kisame and grabbed a couple of kunai out of his holster and attacked Itachi. '_Are you crazy? You're attacking him again?" _Inner screamed. "Yes because he can't keep his ego in long enough to listen to anyone else other than himself!" I said back to her. She went away, "Fine. I don't need you for this fight anyways" I said. He just stared at me.

Blood was pounding in my ears and red was clouding my vision as I went for his neck. He simply leaned back to avoid it and crouched down to take my legs out and I jumped over his head and threw a kunai at him. He caught it and whipped it right back at me, it caught my arm I didn't even feel the pain. I pulled it out of my arm and healed it in the same thought. O landed and ran at him again.

He came at me this time, I smiled, "Is that all you got?" I sneered. He pulled out a kunai of his own and went for my stomach and I did a back bend and kicked the knife out of his hand.

"Nghh" I heard him say. That must've been his last kunai. I smiled at my luck as I weaved my handsigns. "Senbon Sakura" I whispered and he got attacked with thousands of my 'knives.' He kneeled to the ground and looked up at me. "My trademark Jutsu" I winked.

"Not a very good one" I heard his silky voice say behind me. '_Oh no.' _whispered Inner. I sighed in defeat; his kunai was at my neck. It was over.

I felt darkness cloud my visions as pain flowered over the back of my head.

The next time I awoke I was lying in a sleeping bag and I heard Kisame softly snoring somewhere beside me. I looked around and Itachi was nowhere in sight. I got up and saw there was food waiting for me. I smiled. They at least left me some.

I quickly ate it and got up and stretched a bit and cracked my back. "Bout time you woke up" I jumped. "Oh Itachi…you scared me." I said softly. He just grunted and sat back down against tree and watched the fire.

I sat down to; I looked at him through my hair. His face was a blank canvas. Although his eyes were a pretty shade of black…I felt like I could just get lost in them...

'_Hellllloooooo?_ _Earth to Sakura! He's the enemy remember?_' Inner yelled. 'I know.'

"Look Itachi…about today…" he looked at me. My breath hitched.

We just stared at each other. I started to blush. "What about today?" he asked.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he sounded genuinely surprised.

"Attacking you…I know it was uncalled for-"

He cut me off, "Sakura, you stood up to me, I respect that. I respect you…You were amazing today…" he said. I was staring at him. "You thought…I was amazing?" I asked softly. He just looked away. "don't let it happen again." He said, the cold, stoic Itachi I knew.

I smiled gently, 'thank you Itachi' I thought as I layed back down.

'_I told you. I knew you wanted his approval….' _Whispered Inner_. 'Now where do we got from here…' _

I really didn't know and at that moment I didn't care. I was happy for once in a very long time and I wasn't going to let her ruin it. 'Goodnight Inner.' I said. She smiled and said one last parting line.

'_Goodnight Sakura, Don't think you can run forever though…you need to make some very important decisions soon…'_

_

* * *

_

DUM DUM DUMMMM! ;) Well what d'you think? Lemme know! Review!

Arigatou,

Angela. :)


	6. Dreams of Grandeur

Hello All! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile its been a crazy time! My mom has gotten extremely sick and getting everything ready for college next

year I've been really busy! But please read and review! thank you! :) If you have any praticular way you'd like to see the story go or anything like

that let me know! :) Thanks, Jammin.

* * *

As she drifted to sleep Itachi heaved a sigh. She was starting to become a bigger problem than he had planned…

"Itachi?" Kisame asked.

Itachi said nothing so Kisame continued, "This girl…why are we keeping her? I wouldn't matter if she's dead or not we have that Uzumaki boy following us already anyhow." Itachi glanced at Kisame with a glare. "Well that would just be useless."

Itachi didn't say more, and Kisame dropped the subject. Itachi put his gaze back on the young kunoichi. He knew why he took her, he knew why he was having these feelings again.

She thrashed in her sleep and Kisame jumped and moved away and started mumbling to himself. "Don't leave me…" she whispered. Itachi stared at her incredulously. What was she dreaming about? He had to know. As he went to put his hands on her head she moved her head and revealed her entire face.

That stopped him in his place; there was no way she had any relations to Tatsuki. His Tatsuki…they looked so similar! They even had some of the same characteristics.

"Tch.." Itachi whispered as he moved in to touch her head. He had a mission now. He looked at her long brown hair; imagined her dark blue eyes that looked like they could hold the night sky. He put his hands on her head and thought about how she fought back and he saw how different she was from Tatsuki, but still the same always the same no matter how different she tried to be. He whispered something and was transported into her head…

….

I was walking down through the leaf village on a beautiful summer day and watching the townspeople go about their day when I saw him. He was staring right at me; I wasn't sure how I could've missed him. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hello" I said and he smirked and put his arm over my shoulders and started walking. After a couple minutes it hit me.

I was dreaming. I knew I was dreaming.

I would never be this close to Itachi unless I was trying to kill him. We were also walking through the Hidden Leaf and no one was attacking. That was impossible. He chuckled as he saw the look on my face.

"Interesting place to be dreaming about." He remarked.

I looked up, "what do you mean?"

"This is your dream, I am just a visitor here. I wanted to see what you were really like when you weren't trying to run away from me every other second." He teased. It took me a second to respond to his tease.

"Well it's not my fault you have such bad social skills." I said. He laughed, it was a contagious laughter and I smiled, "So why are you this…"

"Close?" he asked.

I nodded. "Well I might be a monster.." he started as leaned down to whisper in my ear "but I can have feelings to." I stared at him as he looked away and towards the sun and smiled.

I have never seen him so relaxed it was a nice turn of events. I slowly started to put my arm around his waist and relaxed into him. He relaxed back. I sighed in relief silently. "I've never seen you so happy" I hinted.

"I can't be," he said solemnly.

We passed the training grounds. "This used to be my home. I miss it." He said before I could ask what he meant. I looked down; it was unfair what had happened to him. The elders ruined his entire life. "I know. I did it for the village though. I loved this village more than myself or my family." He said answering thoughts. I settled into just walking and enjoying the dream.

"You look nice" he said. I looked at him weird and then say my attire. A little dark blue sundress and my ninja sandals, I hated dresses why was I wearing one? I looked at him about to ask when I saw him, he was wearing black Capri pants and a black beater and I could finally see his arms. "_Phew! Look at those rippling muscles!" _inner gushed. I smiled as I looked at the rest of his features.

His dark hair that flowed in the wind, it was that lovely raven color. His eyes were dark and a bottomless pit you could get lost in. He looked at me and I blushed, "see something you like?" he said. I smiled back "Yes actually. I see a lot I like."

We stopped walking and he turned and faced me and put the full effect of his eyes on me. My breathing hitched as I saw the pain in them. I hugged him before he knew what my intentions were. He tensed and then relaxed into me and clinging on to me like I was his hold on reality and sanity. We stayed like that for a while. "_Looks like he's just as human as the rest of us…" _Inner said. I agreed with her, he slowly let go and I noticed where we were.

Outside of the Uchiha barracks is where we stood. He kissed my forehead. "I'm glad." He walked over to one of the crests painted on the outside wall and touched it, "Would you like me to show you what the Uchiha were really like?"

"Like when you were a teenager?"

He nodded. "I would like that…but how?"

Itachi turned and walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. My heart raced and my cheeks flushed. "Do you trust me?" I nodded and rested my hands on his chest as he leaned in close…

His lips touched mine and we kissed. It was just as amazing as I would've ever dreamed. An electric feeling raced between us and I never wanted to leave that spot. I felt the sun fade from my right side and I broke away and looked around. The sun was rising, not setting.

There were people coming out of the gate now with Uchiha symbol on their backs like sasuke had on his. I saw Itachi looking at me and he looked younger and the pain was just a ghost in his eyes. "Is this…?" I mumbled.

"This is my home." He said. I turned and he grabbed my hand and yelled "C'mon!" and pulled me along. I was so confused by this Itachi but I smiled and ran along beside and let him lead me to wherever he wanted.

* * *

Well that's it for now! I'm already working on the next chapter so let me know what you think! :)


	7. Peace of Mind

Hello! Here is the next piece of the dream. Read and Enjoy! Just remember I don't own Naruto. Oh and just to cover this in my story Sasuke has not met with Itachi yet for their final showdown actually it didn't happen. Just so you don't get confused. Review please!

I really should've been angry or even upset; Itachi invaded my dreams and kissed me. I was

The farthest thing from being angry actually, I looked up at the Itachi that had his arm around me that was glowing with happiness.

I was happy.

'_Whoa whoa whoa. Happy? You hate this man remember_?' Inner yelled. Yeah, I knew I was _supposed_ to hate him but really he wasn't all that bad. He was just a man who protected what he thought was right. He was probably the most the most honorable people I have met. And he was a S-rank criminal, well the again so was I.

I lifted my hair up I was starting to sweat from being this close to him. I honestly was waiting for this to end and him to just pull out a kunai or something and kill me. This was to good to be true.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and he was watching me. "Geez Itachi can't keep your eyes off me for one second can you?" I teased. He blushed. Actually blushed. I chuckled to myself.

"I was just thinking. I like your hair pink more that I do that muddy color you died it to." He said. I sighed. I did to, but I couldn't let anyone recognize me especially where we where out in the real world….

Thinking of that, "so are you going to explain this?" I asked him. He smirked. "Maybe." I frowned at that one. "You brought me here remember? I think I deserve to know where "this" is."

He looked around again and he sighed "Your right…" he murmured. I looked at him startled. He admitted I was right? '_This must be a dream..._' I thought. '_What was your first clue_' interjected inner. I mentally sighed when I saw her, my eyes got real wide as I saw a little girl with pink hair running behind a little…sasuke? She winked at me; _'inner_?' she ran by me. "Itachi…?" I said hitting his arm, he was starting to complain it hurt and then he saw what I was talking about.

"Yes, that is you and my little brother. I did know you when you were a kid." He teased. I stared at where they disappeared as Itachi explained.

"This is about 13 years ago. This is all created out of my memory. I've kept this place, this town alive in my memory to remind me of the peace I once had." He spoke with sadness that resonated with each word he spoke.

My heart yearned to comfort him, but I wasn't sure how far I was willing to go to do that. So I stayed silent and kept walking in the lovely summer day. Man I missed the feeling of being free…

"Would you like to meet my parents?" he said suddenly. I looked at him funny, "Itachi, if this is a memory that means you created fake people. They are not your real parents…you know that right?" I looked at him intently to see his reaction. He gave me that look that was questioning if I was stupid or not.

"yes I know that…but still they act pretty much the same as I knew them." I put on a smile if this got me to know him better then I would. What's that old saying keep your friends close but your enemies closer? Yeah that's what I was doing. So we changed direction as I let him lead me to his parent's house.

The house was simple. It looked the same as all the houses in the compound did. It was built like that. The elders did want to keep them contained… '_Like a jail_.' Whispered inner. I grimaced I did know that and I hated it. That's why I couldn't be there anymore and I had to find sasuke…speaking of him. "Itachi-san!" screamed a young voice and around the corner and a young sasuke armed with a kunai attacked him older brother. Well he tried.

"AHHH!" screamed sasuke as he slashed with his knife, Itachi stopped him with two fingers to the forehead and he was down on his butt. Then that's when he noticed me and said "oh." I looked at him incredulously and then smiled remembering this was not real.

"Hello sasuke" he blushed. "Sasuke this is Sa- uh Sanari" he fumbled. "Where's mom and dad" Itachi asked when sasuke didn't say anything. "O-out back" he fumbled and stood up and watched me and his older brother with wide eyes.

"Well that was a close call," I whispered to Itachi. He glared at me. "What kind of name is Sanari anyways?" I scoffed. He ignored me, which was nothing new.

I smirked to myself he had let go of me and was just going for a beeline to the back of his house. I heard them before I saw them, "mother…father?" Itachi said. They were arguing, something about Sasuke's grades.

"Itachi…not no-" his father started but then he saw me. "Oh! Who is lovely young lady?" I blushed "my name is Sanari sir. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand and he shook it, a little surprised by my forthcoming attitude.

His mother came over and I saw where sasuke got his looks. It was all his mother, I was a little taken back with her beauty. "Hello my dear. May I ask what this visit is for?" she hugged me and turned to her son to whom she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I thought you should meet her. That is all" his stoic attitude was back. "Oh Itachi quit brooding already." I teased and his parents visibly relaxed. "Would you like some tea dear? I think the boys have something to talk about." I looked at Itachi and he said '_go ahead, It's harmless_,' in my head.

"Okay. Yeah sure." So I followed her into their kitchen. I sat down on my knees at their table and she started making tea. I felt sasuke spying in the other room. I could sense his chakra. I smirked, his mother looked at me funny. I placed a finger on my mouth to shush her. As I pointed behind me she got it and smiled to.

"So Sanari-san are you dating Itachi?" she asked and as I made a clone silently I answered "No not really, we're just good friends." I answered.

My clone transported herself behind little sasuke. "Have you ever heard that eavesdropping is rude?" I asked. He jumped a screamed as my clone disappeared he ran into the kitchen and started to yell "mother! She-" as he saw both of us laughing as he ran into the room. "She's right sasuke, eavesdropping is bad." His mother chided he looked down in disappointment.

"Hey don't get to down, you'll be a great ninja one day sasuke-kun. Just like Itachi" I said to him and his face lit up. "you really think so Sanari-san?"

I chocked up a little "I know so" I said as I ruffled his hair. He looked at his mother with wide and excited eyes. She smiled at him and nodded to me in thanks.

The tea was done as soon as Itachi and his father walked in. "Good just in time for-" his mother started and the look on Itachi's face I knew well. "sorry mother but we have to be going" He grabbed my arm and we took off out of the house.

"holy crow Itachi what's going on?" I yelled. His expression was fierce. "we need to get out of here. Kisame's battling someone." I was suddenly afraid and on high alert.

"who?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"I don't know" he spat. He made a handsign and the dream was gone. The peaceful world was gone without so much as a goodbye. I saw the little me actually I guess it would be inner staring at us with wide eyes with a tear going down her face as we disappeared.

I hope you enjoyed!

Arigatou,

Jammin.


	8. By the Light of The Moon

Hello all! (: I thought I'd give you an update soon and plus I love where this is going! :D

Again, I do not own Naruto…wish I did… but that's another story. ;)

* * *

I woke with a start and Itachi was already grabbing my hands and whispering, "Can I trust you?" I looked at him and I really thought about that as another kunai bomb exploded into the air.

"Itachi I don-" I started and he cut the ropes on my hands. "I hope I can really trust you or this is going to be a huge mistake," he mumbled as he went and joined Kisame to fight whoever the attacker was.

'_He's trusting you Sakura! This means that he must care for you!' _inner swooned.

I rolled my eyes at her and then I looked around for some sort of weapon I could use when I saw the movement behind me and spun around to catch the knife before it could hit me. I narrowed my eyes and I let my chakra expand to feel if I knew any of the attackers and where they were.

Their chakra signals were being semi disguised or interrupted I focused harder but it didn't help but it sure wore me out fast. "I guess that's what happens when you don't use your chakra for awhile…" I muttered. I did notice the one who had just attacked me had gone to help his comrade because with Itachi now in the fight, they were majorly screwed whoever they were.

'_Cha!' _inner yelled in agreement.

"Well, better go be of some use..." so I ran over behind Kisame and Itachi because I knew if I ran anywhere else I'd get attacked. I looked at the situation; Kisame was battling someone on my left and was laughing like a maniac…

'_Well he is...' _inner put her two-sense in. yeah that was true, and Itachi was standing perfectly still on my right. He had another person, who looked to be female in a genjutsu. I mentally shuddered and didn't want to know what he was doing to that poor women. I relaxed instantly because I knew they had it…wait. Relaxed? Shouldn't I be running?

'_Well you have more than enough time to run…but do you really want to Sakura? Do you __**really**__ want to leave Itachi and Kisame? What will happen when you do, you know what will happen Sakura.' _Inner spoke I had the worst feeling. "They'll chase me till I'm dead is what will happen." I whispered.

Having this conversation was probably the stupidest thing I could be doing well in the middle of a fight. Regardless of what side I was on. At the moment I wasn't real sure, but then I felt the man who charged right at me tackle me hard. When I mean hard I mean it, it felt like a linebacker just flattened me like a pancake.

Mt instincts kicked in then and I took my kunai and went for the man's thigh. I shoved it right into his pressure point and he cried out and I took that opportunity to shove him off and turn and face him. I then saw who it was and nearly feinted.

"Ge-Genma?" I whispered. He pulled the kunai out of his leg and then looked me in the eyes. "Sakura?" He said he was as surprised as I was, if not more.

We stood there staring at each other for a moment in utter shock. "What's going on here?" he said outraged. "You're-you're in the Akatsuki?" he yelled. I flinched and then I remember who I was and what I was. I was an S-rank criminal. "If I was why should it matter to you?" I asked.

"Because I know why you left! I know that you still love sasuke! But you'll always be loyal to your village, criminal or not…" he said and then he glared behind me as he realized his two comrades were down.

"Well?" he asked indignantly. I felt Itachi watching me with those bright red eyes without having to look at him. They felt like they were staring right into my soul.

"Genma, when you go back to the village and report this. Make sure you tell them exactly what I did. Maybe they'll finally get the hint of how pathetic they are." I said I walked backwards to Itachi and Kisame who already had their stuff.

"Sakura! Don't do this! Come back and we'll help you find him!" Genma pleaded. I made a handsign. I appeared behind the leaf shinobi, "The village tried that route already and look where it got them? Nowhere. Just like this conversation." I put my finger at the nape of his neck and pushed my chakra into his body and he slumped.

I looked down at Genma, my former comrade. "Sorry Genma, but I have better things to do. And more difficult things to decide." I whispered.

'_Looks like you made a decisions already..' _inner whispered.

I then looked at Itachi and Kisame and they just stood staring. "What?" I asked and Kisame just laughed as Itachi stared, "lets go pinky. I'll explain later." I walked over to him puzzled and annoyed as ever. I harrumphed as I grabbed the fish mans arm and we teleported out of there.

* * *

For the next couple days I kept replaying that night with Genma in my head. I wondered if he had recovered yet, if he was on his way to the village. Had he told my old friends? Had Tsunade been told of my decisions?

I sighed, as I walked in the bright moonlight with Itachi and Kisame at my side. Itachi hadn't invaded my dreams again and I started to really believe that it was really just a dream. That it didn't really happen at all. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was just the same as ever. Stoic and cold, never said anything either he hadn't said one word to me since that night we were attacked.

"What's wrong pinky?" Kisame asked. I looked at him.

"I feel gross and I'm tired if you really must know Kisame." I said tiredly. He smirked.

"What do you say Itachi? How bout we make camp and give the poor girl a break. I also would like to take a nice swim, there's a lovely river nearby…"

"Hn," Itachi said. Which I assumed that was a yes, it wasn't a no. So I looked over to Kisame and said, "Lead the way shark boy." He glared but he took off to his right and I hesitated because Itachi didn't take off right behind him. "Itachi-" I started.

He looked at me, "are you-" I started and looked away. "Never mind.." I whispered. I turned away and he grabbed my arm. "Say it" he said.

I looked directly into his eyes. His beautiful dark eyes… "Are you ignoring me?" I said boldly. I wasn't going to let him not answer. This was ridiculous; I could stand up to this silly and brooding man. He smirked, "what do you think Sakura-Chan?" he asked.

I blushed, "well you haven't said a word to me since we got attacked. Since our dream…" I whispered.

He stiffened slightly, "Sakura…it might be wise of you to forget that dream. I hold nothing for you except for sadness and hurt." He said. I looked at him shocked and he began to walk towards the tree line.

"No." I said. He stopped I stared at his back, "I won't let you…I won't let you take this away from me. That dream was the happiest I've been in years. Since I was 12 Itachi!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face.

"I know more sadness then you realize…" I spat, "When I was with you in that dream I knew that you and I were kindred souls..That I could be more of myself with you than I could ever be with anyone else... More even so then Naruto…" I trailed off.

Itachi just stood there bathed in the moonlight. "Sakura, this isn't right. I can't ask you to live the life that I have. If I could do anything to change what I've done…" he stopped and turned and walked right up to me and rested his hand on my cheek.

"You're so pure…so light…" he whispered and I saw that tenderness in his eyes that I saw that night.

"Itachi…" I whispered. We stood there in bathed in the moonlight for what seemed like hours. Not moving barely breathing afraid to break the magic of the moment.

Suddenly I reached out and I hugged him. He froze. The silent tears of my actions for the past years slide down my face as I hugged the man I swore to hate. The man I tried to escape from numerous times. The man I wished to kill.

I gasped as I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders. "You remind me what it is to be human…I know you hate me. You want to kill me for what I did to Sasuke but I thank you a million times over for the kindness you have shown me despite what I have done to you."

I looked up at him. "Itachi, you're more of a friend to me than I've had in years. I understand now. Don't say a word. And I still wouldn't mind kicking your butt any day." I said and he smiled as I leaned into him again.

* * *

After that moment on the road, Itachi and I have been stealing little moments as much as possible. Of course when Kisame was away, he wasn't really as bad as he made himself out as.

He's a 20-year-old man that has had more grief in his life than anyone shinobi should ever have. Itachi Uchiha was quickly growing on me. More than I should be letting. I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen and it was going to happen soon. I could hardly forget the reason why he kidnapped me in the first place.

That begged the question was I still a prisoner? Could I leave if I wanted? I wasn't sure. The more I thought about the whole situation the more that I felt I had really been altered by the circumstances.

What I had done to become a criminal really wasn't enough to cut all of my ties with Naruto and all of my friends. But the more I talked with Itachi the more I realized how much I have changed from being the leaf medic to a strong kunoichi outcast with a ridiculous goal that could do anything she wanted.

Like oh I don't know fall in love with Itachi Uchiha? As much as I tried to deny it, inner reminded me of what was really going on.

'_Your like Kiba on a hot summer's day at the beach.' _She said. I laughed at that, Kiba sure did love the little string bikinis.

"Don't you think love is a little to strong of a feeling?" I murmured. Inner sighed, '_you're hopeless, have you not noticed the way he looks at you?' _inner said. I thought about it.

"No. Not really." She groaned, I looked over towards Itachi who was downstream getting a bath from where I was sunbathing and I looked at his chest and strong shoulders and how you could just see his muscles rippling as he washed out his hair.

'_I'll tell you one thing for sure…you sure do lust after that man' _innersighed_._

"You like what you see to" and that's when I saw Itachi looking. I looked through a slit in eyelids as I saw him staring at me intently without trying to be too obvious. He had a fire in his eyes that I had never seen.

'_Whoa…' _inner said. '_Told you soooo!' _she yelled.

Whoa was right, that look was…intense for lack of a better word.

I looked over at him and he saw me looking and quickly looked away. I smirked; I quickly took off the ninja garb I finally was able to buy. I shed my skirt that slit up both sides and the loose half shirt and kept on my mesh top and my spandex black shorts and I ran out onto the water and tried to tackle Itachi. He of course moved and I nearly took a plunge in.

I got up and looked around where was he? Left? Right? No. Up? No- "oh shit." I jumped and Itachi shot out below me and grabbed my ankle and threw me into deeper waters and quickly channeled my chakra to cushion my plunge. I waited underwater to see if Itachi would follow…and wouldn't ya know it he dove in right behind me and I swam at him and tackled him and he threw me to the surface where I landed on my feet laughing.

He smirked as I realized what he was wearing…which was nothing. "Oh!" I exclaimed and turned realizing this Uchiha was well endowed.

'_Oh my sakura…' _inner said.

"Oh so now you decide to become a prude. Attacking a naked man while taking a bath." He laughed. He ran at me and I screeched as his naked body pulled me under the water again and I scrambled up out of the water as he swam to the edge of the river and got out. I sat on the waters surface with a blush that covered my entire face.

"Wow pinky are you okay? I guess I should call you red now" Kisame laughed who floated by I jumped and fell half way in the river as I noticed he was naked as usual but it didn't bother me to see his genitals. I wasn't sexually attracted to him. I sighed and looked back to where Itachi had gotten out of the water and noticed he was gone.

I got up and said, "I'm perfect Kisame." I walked over to my cloths and laid back down grumbling things about naked men and silliness as I heard Kisame laughing as he floated around.

* * *

Well? What do you think? :) I hope I did well! I thought I'd throw some light stuff in there to make up for all the dark stuff. Review Please!

Arigatou,

Jammin!


	9. The Truth of the Matter

Hello all! :) Before I continue on with the story, I want to thank every one of you who have reviewed or added to this story to your story list or anything of that nature. You have really made my day a little brighter every time I get a notice like that!

Anywho, on with the story! **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

This was not what I had ever expected. When I was kidnapped by Itachi and Kisame I was expecting to be treated like filth or maybe even killed. Yet here I was sitting around a fire eating rice patties with them.

"Pinky, are you that hungry? We have more ya know" Kisame remarked. I sneered at him; his sarcastic remarks about my eating habits were irritating.

"I'm just not that hungry Kisame." I said and he smirked at me.

"Well you did get enough candy today, huh?"

I thought about the events that happened earlier that day and I blushed and took my patty and threw it at his face and it splattered all over his blue face.

My mouth dropped and Kisame looked at me shocked.

'_Did you really just-" _inner started and then I saw the look of annoyance of his face. It was so priceless I burst out into laughter.

"Some S-class ninja you are! You can't even dodge a rice patty!" I continued on laughing and he got up and wiped his face off with his robe that was sitting next to him. He sat back down without another word. I smirked and took a drink of my sake.

The refreshing liquid glided down my throat and I thought of Tsunade. I wonder what she thought of my message. My choice…

I looked down at the liquor in my cup and saw a hazel eye staring at me. I got up, dropped the cup and walked away from the fire as fast as possible.

'_This is too much,'_ I sighed. This was weak of me. I should be able to handle this..

I could feel the men's eyes on my back and Kisame mumbled something about bipolar females.

I ignored him and disappeared about a mile down the river. I looked up at the full moon and dropped down to my knees. I felt them being sliced by the rocks but I paid no attention to the pain.

I wrapped my arms around me and curled into a ball and let the agony of the past consume me.

'_Is this how it's going to be?' _inner whispered. 'Being _miserable in silence? I thought you wanted this?' _I let a sob escape my lips, "It is what I want, but I can't forget my past…no matter how hard I try…"

I grabbed my hair and let out a scream up at the sky in frustration.

"You did nothing for me, why do I feel this pain?" I whispered. I felt the tears of anguish and frustration slide down my cheeks and onto the ground. I did love my shishou. She was there for me when I had trouble at home, she taught me my art. I loved her and my village.

Sasuke was the one who took all of it away from me. Not Itachi, it was never Itachi. My obsession for him, for Sasuke, took me away from the things that I loved.

"Why didn't you help me? …Why did you do nothing!" I yelled to the moon as if Tsunade could hear me now…

(_**Flashback**_)

"_Tsunade! Shishou!" I yelled as I ran into her office. She looked up at me from her paperwork. "Naruto found him, he found him shishou!" _

_She just stared at me, "It makes no difference to me sakura." She said. "Finding Sasuke Uchiha is not at the top of my priority list right now." _

"_But Shi-" I started couldn't believe I was hearing this. We needed to have Sasuke back…I needed to have him back._

"_No BUTS sakura. Go back to the hospital. You have things that need to be done just as every other shinobi here. GO now." I just stared at the Hokage. _

"_You're right I do have things __**I**__ have to do," I said and I turned and slammed her door shut._

_Determination erupted in me as I realized what had to be down and Tsunade wasn't what I needed to worry about. "This village isn't helping me in any way. It hasn't for a long time" and for me Sasuke was on the top of my priority list. _

'_If she won't help me, I'll do it myself' I thought. 'We're going to find Sasuke-kun?' inner asked._

"_Oh we're gonna find him all right" and I walked right out of the Hokage's tower for the last time._

(_**End Flashback**_)

Itachi sat in a tree a little bit away and watched sakura. He understood her so much more than he had ever thought he would. He had many nights where he wanted to do exactly what she was doing now.

This girl…no this woman was stirring so much in him. For too long he smothered his emotions and killed innocent people. When he looked at her he was reminded of himself before he became a monster.

She reminded him so much of his past, even his Tatsuki, it was unbelievable. Her eyes, her reactions, the way she looked at him all were like Tatsuki…but they were also so different that it made him more drawn to this pink haired kunoichi that he was ever to the other woman.

Sakura Haruno was a strong independent woman that had chosen to become a criminal and a traitor and had left her village to accomplish something that was unattainable. She left the people she loved to try and find his little brother.

The one that he abandoned, the one he left alone and without a family. He did what he did because he wanted peace now something he realized was impractical just as her goal was.

He was so selfish back then, he slaughtered his entire clan without a bat of an eye because of some weakness he had. The council of elders had made sure to exploit that to reach their goal.

Itachi closed his eyes and he saw the mangled bodies of his family. The screams of innocent life being taking away still haunted him. It would haunt him till his death.

He looked at sakura staring up at the pure white moon and he knew he couldn't let her end up like him. He would protect her with his life; he wouldn't let her do the things he had done.

He walked out from his shadow cover. "Sakura…" he said gently. She gasped and quickly stood and whipped her eyes. She didn't want him to see her like this. She wanted to be strong in his eyes.

He closed his eyes and let his sharingan fade in his onyx "I know what you're going through. Trust me." He looked up at that innocent symbol in the sky and chuckled.

"My little brother cause's so many problems, doesn't he?" Sakura's eyes narrowed at him.

"Don't talk about him." She whispered. He glanced at her, and she looked so vulnerable.

"I wish I could have done things differently. With him, the village" Itachi said in a small voice. She could hear the sadness in his voice.

She looked up and smiled. "Itachi, thank you."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For following me, and making me realize something. When I made my choice with Genma I questioned if I had made the right one by choosing this life and…choosing you…and now I know I have. You put on a hard exterior but you care about your brother more than your own life and you have shown me that I made the right decision." She grabbed his face and brought his lips onto her own.

It took him only a second to get over the shock of her boldness but he quickly melted into her embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

He wished he could stay like this with her forever. This was bliss. But she slowly released him and he hugged her. "I'm here Sakura," he whispered into her ear and she slowly parted from his embrace. Her smile beamed up ay him "good. Now you better stay here." She got a wicked gleam into her eye.

"What if I don't?" he challenged her as he walked into her she slowly backed up and when her back hit a tree she gasped. "Uhmm…"

I looked up into his dark eyes and bit my lip. The passion that danced through his eyes was animalistic.

* * *

"Uhmm…" and I grabbed his neck and smashed my lips to his. He responded automatically and his entire body was over mine and pushed me into the tree. I could feel every inch of his hard body against mine and it felt wonderful.

I could feel his hard member through his pants and I wasted no time on showing him what I wanted as my hands creeped down his chest and stomach and he moaned softly in my mouth as I ran my hands over his manhood.

I smirked as he leaned back from our kiss and stared into my eyes. "I want all of you Itachi" I growled and he was once again on my lips showing me his desire.

My hands played with the hem of his shirt as I felt up onto his carved abs.

'_He is so delicious sakura…' _inner moaned as I reached down his pants to find his aching member waiting for my touch. I grabbed it firmly and pumped him. He hissed in pleasure.

His hands quickly ripped my shirt off and I started to protest that was a nice shirt…but Itachi caught my mouth before I was able to make another peep. He kissed me hard and deep. He ripped my hands out of his pants and slammed my wrists against the tree so he could lavish my neck and not be distracted.

His teeth grazed the hollow behind my ear and I gasped out as I put my leg around his waist and pulled him close. Every inch of him was grinding against my most sensitive parts and it was driving me crazy. I sent chakra to my hands and ripped them out of Itachi's crushing grip. I quickly pulled his pants down and the thought he wore nothing under them echoed in the back of my head.

I gathered his aching member into my mouth and sucked hard. Itachi groaned softly as his hand wound into my hair as I gave his manhood attention.

I was of course taking some sort of sick pleasure in torturing him like this. Just seeing him like this, vulnerable and filled with passion was a sight to see. I wanted to remember this feeling for the rest of my life. I had had other lovers before but I had never felt this desire.

I was taken out of my reverie when Itachi pulled lightly on my hair so I would slide him out of my mouth. "Sakura…we can't do this." He said. I froze.

"What did you just say?" I said as I stood.

"I just can't…" he looked away and I stood there incredulous. I started to speak and he was gone. I stood there frozen not knowing what to do.

"_Did he just turn us down?" _ Inner sakura said. I looked around and realized my discarded cloths. I picked up my torn shirt and realized I couldn't walk into camp like this. So I made a handsign and in a swirl of cherry blossoms I landed on the inside of my tent. I found the first thing I could and threw it on. I got out of the tent and Kisame looked at me and did a double take.

"Did you two…?" and I threw him a glare. "No. he backed out on me and just disappeared!" I screeched.

Kisame burst out laughing and I just and glared at him. I went over and sat down on the ground next to Kisame and he sobered up a bit to see my expression. "Sakura…did he hurt your feelings?" the way he said it made me look up.

He had a look of concern on his face and it just made me burst out into tears. Kisame jumped back at first but I tackled him until he started patting my back and saying soothing things.

After a little I calmed down and wiped the snot off of my face. Kisame looked at me warily as I stood up.

"Thank you Kisame." I said and I turned and went inside my tent. I was exhausted from the day's events.

"I'll just have to worry about Itachi later." I mumbled. I crawled into my sleeping bag wishing for a big nice comfortable bed and just before I passed out I heard the familiar footsteps of Itachi returning to camp…Which means he saw my breakdown.

"_Great_…" I thought before I fell into blissful oblivion.

* * *

Well there it is! Sorry for not updating I just got a new computer for my graduation present which is this Friday woot woot! :) Review and enjoy please!

Arigatou,

Jammin.


	10. Just Another Day

Hello All! :) Next chapter here we go…thanks for all the reviews and such! You guys are the best.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

When I awoke I heard the guys outside cleaning up camp. We were heading toward Rain today or so I heard them say. I got up slowly and looked around my tent. It was a mess with the little belongings I had with me.

I sighed. '_This was so troublesome_.'

I paused as I picked up my pink shirt. I stared at the symbol on the back longingly, what I wouldn't give to be back in my messy apartment or to hear Shikamaru say those exact words I had just thought moments ago.

I closed my eyes and thought about the Konoha twelve; my friends, the people who were as close as family to me. I had betrayed them all by leaving.

'_They probably all hate me by now…'_

* * *

Tsunade slammed her head down on the desk. Shizune jumped as she looked over to her mentor from her place by the window.

"Tsunade-sama?" she asked warily. Lightening flashed and Tsunade picked her head up and looked out the window.

The rain pelted against the window angrily as if reflecting her former student's feelings.

"How could she Shizune?" Tsunade whispered. "She's turned her back on everything she was ever taught. Her family, her vill-"

**CRASH**

Both women looked over to the now open door. The blonde, looming figure was radiating energy.

He was pissed. Both women could feel the anger radiating from his body.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he growled. The blonde closed her eyes and stood up. She walked over to the window opposite Shizune.

"She's just hurt. Let me go and talk to her. Please granny…"

"Naruto, she said she made her choice."

"TSUNADE!" Naruto yelled. The elder women jumped. Naruto never used her name.

"I will not let her end up like Sasuke. I don't care if the Akatsuki rip this stupid fox out of me! I need to find Sakura-chan!" he yelled as tears streamed down his face.

Tsunade continued to stare outside the window.

"Naruto…" whispered Shizune.

"Please, I can't let her leave me like Sasuke did. The only family I ever had is falling apart bit by bit and I need to fix it." He whispered. He looked at his hands and then dropped them in defeat.

"How could I ever be Hokage if I can't keep my friends out of harm's way?"

Tsunade rested her head on the cold pane of the window and sighed, he wasn't going to let up. Plus, Tsunade felt exactly how she did. How could she ever be a good Hokage if she couldn't save her own apprentice from a stupid mission?

"Fine, get a team together of 6 and go. I give you a week. The last report that came in said that she was by the valley of the end. That was a day ago. So she might still be in the area if you go fast enough."

Tsunade turned and looked at the young blonde. He was shocked. He hadn't expected her to agree. She looked into his young blue eyes.

"Hurry Naruto. Bring her back. Please."

He nodded and hurried out into the storm. '_Good luck Naruto, bring her back to where she belongs_.'

Tsunade felt wetness soak her face as she cried. Shizune saw her mentor and closed her eyes and turned back to the window.

"He'll bring her back don't worry Tsunade-sama" Shizune whispered.

The elder women sighed and clenched her fists, "He better."

* * *

I shook my head of those thoughts, what did they matter to me anymore anyways? I grabbed my bag and started to pack up.

I folded my clean clothes into a pile and put them into my pack and put the dirty ones in a pile so I could wash them before we left today. I grabbed my discarded weapons cases and put them in my bag so I could put them on later. It felt so good to have them back.

I had felt truly naked without them and every time we would encounter an enemy and I had to fight I would always reach for my weapons but of course were never there. So when after a fight where I was forced to strangle an enemy with my bare hands Itachi gave them back. My chakra was still not cooperating with me at this point.

"_You're not efficient enough without weapons." _

He handed me my pouch and my leg holster. Their familiar weight was comforting even if they saw no action.

I looked around my tent satisfied with it and grabbed my bag threw it outside and put the dirty clothes in a pile outside and when I emerged Itachi and Kisame were staring.

"What?" I asked and they quickly looked away. I did a few handsigns and my tent disappeared. I had learned that little jutsu from my old sensei. Kakashi did have a few lovely techniques. He had acquired them with his many years of traveling with women; if anything that man was a gentleman when it came to women's privacy.

I snorted at my thoughts.

"That man as a big as a pervert as Jiraiya was," I muttered as I made my way down to the river.

I decided I would bathe first seeing as how last night that had been impossible. I stripped down to nothing and grabbed my mesh bag of toiletries as I lowered myself into the water. It was warm already and it wasn't even 10 in the morning yet.

I took out the little shampoo bottle I had and started to scrub my hair. I sighed in relief it felt amazing to get all the dirt out that seems to weigh you down with having so much hair. I haven't cut it in years and it now reached to about my butt. It was a pain most of the time but I couldn't bear to cut it.

I dove in and messed my hair so I would get all the shampoo out. I looked around it was a very deep river for being pretty far away from the sea…

No. NO WAY.

We could not be that close to the fire country. If this was the canal…then the valley of the end wasn't far from here. That means we were close to Amegakure.

I swam a little more till my lungs were screaming for air. I went to the surface and back towards the embankment. I took out my small pink loofah poured my cherry scented soap and started washing. I watched the little suds get swept away by the current and disappear.

How many times did I watch that happen on so many different missions? I slowly could fool myself into thinking that I was just going to hear Naruto complain about my bubbles ruining his manly scented soap.

I chuckled, the boys would always bath down river from me and my soap would make them smell just like me since it all washed up on them.

I dove in once again to get all of the soap of me and slowly got out of the water and my mind out of the past.

I used my big black towel and dried off, pulled my underwear and my black leggings and my tan skirt that had slits up the side. My mesh shirt was next and then my half sleeveless black shirt. It covered my boobs and the mesh covered the rest. It showed off my Anbu tattoo proudly.

I had only been in the Anbu for a short time maybe a little over a year when Tsunade took me out. She had needed a head Medic at the hospital other than Shizune and Ino wasn't ready to take that on yet.

There were rumors she did it though because every time she had to send me out on a mission she had a panic fit until I got back.

"Silly women," I murmured.

I attached my weapon holsters and pouch and ran back to camp.

I looked around in frustration.

Itachi and Kisame were nowhere to be seen. My brow furrowed in irritation. Now was not the time to be playing hide and seek with me.

'_Maybe they left you to go do your own thing, I mean we heard the rumor that Sasuke was in Rice field country…' _inner said.

I narrowed my eyes. No I wasn't going after Sasuke anymore. I wanted to meet this Pein, the so called leader of the Akatsuki. Now where were Itachi and Kisame…?

I jumped back as a kunai whizzed by my face and lodged itself in a tree 10 feet from where I stood.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I screeched. Kisame appeared behind me.

"Training Pinky, I think you and Itachi need to blow off some steam so this is the perfect way. Plus we're a full day ahead of schedule so get ready for the fight of your life."

_**CRASH!**_

Samehada, kisame's sword came crashing down right where I was standing. I was lucky I was able to dodge that. I growled and shot my left foot out and skidded to a halt and jumped back towards Kisame kunai out and ready.

He tried to dodge but I sliced his side with the tip of my Kunai. "hmpf." I smirked.

"That kinda hurt pinky" Kisame said. He was smiling; he would smile when he gets hurt. I rolled my eyes and then it hit me

"Fuck" I mumbled and I jumped into the trees. I made a few handsigns. If I continued to fight Kisame without taking out Itachi, the sharingan user would copy all of my movements and I'd be screwed.

'_Chakra detection technique' _I placed my hand on the tree and I closed my eyes.

I slowly melded into the tree. The tree itself became something like a genjutsu, except it was undetectable by the sharingan.

I had run into Sasuke years ago and spied on him with this technique and he no doubt would've attacked me if he could've seen me. So it wasn't a guarantee but it was the closest thing I had to it.

I looked around the forest to try and find Itachi, I knew his chakra signature so it shouldn't be hard to find.

I spent what felt like an eternity there until I saw the slightest wisp of chakra. I smiled, I made a handsign and a clone jumped out of the tree towards the signature I just saw.

But Itachi was no fool, I felt a hand reach in behind me and yank me out of my hiding spot.

"Gah!" He threw me back up against the tree that was opposite to where I was hiding. I quickly sent chakra to my feet and planted them and attached my hand to the tree.

"How did you know?" I sneered.

"Hn," translation: I've been following you the entire time dumbass.

I sighed, "Fine, Itachi. No games, no tricks I want a taijutsu fight with you and you alone."

He only smirked. He disappeared and I only had a second to hold up my arms as he kicked me off the tree. I was vaulted backwards and I shot my legs out to catch myself on another branch and I flipped off and headed straight for the ground.

I needed open space or this was going to be more than just difficult. It would be impossible.

I took off running and I felt Itachi following above and Kisame behind me.

"Damn." I grabbed two kunai and whipped around and threw one at Kisame and one at Itachi not breaking my speed.

…

…

I heard the thud of both kunai in a tree to know that they dodged it. "Ng…dam" I mumbled. They were too good for me I'd have to come up with something really cleaver to win this one.

I quickly spotted an opening and I sent chakra to my feet and pushed myself faster.

If anyone had been looking the only one they would've heard or saw would've been Kisame. Itachi and I were as silent as the wind as we ran along.

It was almost romantic the way we both ran in tandem like this.

I scoffed and chuckled lightly at my thoughts. I saw him look at me and his brow furrowed lightly which made me smile even wider.

I was almost at the clearing and I ran into the blinding white light that the opening gave quickly weaving my handsigns.

* * *

So there it is! :) I hope you enjoyed! Please Review and such!

Arigatou,

Jammin


End file.
